1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool kit, particularly to one including two plate grips and a tool kit. The two plate grips have two pairs of two half plates and the tool kit is pivotally connected within the two pairs of the two half plates. All the tools of each tool kit are provided with a bolt hole for a bolt to pass therethoght, and then they are pivotally connected between each pair of the two half plates. The front half plate of each plate grip has a rail groove in the rear lengthwise side and the rear half plate of each plate grip has a projecting rail on a front lengthwise side to fit with the rail groove so that two pairs of two half plates can be combined together, respectively for holding a tool kit therebetween. Thus, the tool kit can be carried conveniently and the tool of the tool kit can be selected easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common tool kit shown in FIG. 1 contains various tools for screwing or unscrewing screws, nuts, etc, and a tool box 10 for storing them therein. In using, a proper tool is picked out and then connected with a handle 11 for placing the tool on a nut, a screw, bolt, etc. Then the handle is rotated to screw or detach a nut. A conventional tool kit 1 is generally kept in a tool box and carried along for various uses. It is often that the tool kit is taken out and misplaced so that it is easily lost, and it is very difficult to keep them in order.